Jelsa:Spy Love Story
by Treshi232
Summary: summary within the
1. prolouge

SPY LOVE STORY

 _SUMMARY:_ _WHAT ALL STARTED OUT AS A RIVALRY BETWEEN TWO GROUPS THE ROYALS AND THE VIGILANTE TURNS INTO A FAMILY AND LOVE STORY UNKOWNGLY OF THEIR REAL IDENTITY WILL THEIR LOVE STORY END THE RIVALRY BETWEEN THE TWO SPY GROUP AND THE FAMILY AND WHAT IS THIS UPCOMING DANGER FIND OUT IN OUR STORY_ _ **SPY LOVE STORY.**_

 _ **CHARACTERS:**_

 _ **THE ROYALS AGENCIES SPY**_

 _Elsa Isobel Winters Moon :_

 _Adopted daughter of Iduna and Agar Winters later revealed to be the daughter of Starlight Moon. She has Ice & snow powers .She has sky blue eyes ,platinum blonde hair . She is the best spy in the royal agencies. She's 22 years old. Her code name is winter flower_

 _Anna Jeanette Winters:_

 _Biological daughter of Iduna and Agnar Winters . She has sea green eyes, strawberry blonde hair. She's Elsa adopted sister. She has water & wind powers, she's 21 years old. Her code name is blooming flower_

 _Rapunzel Jane Corona:_

 _Daughter of Janet and Julius Corona . she has nature green eyes blonde hair. She has magical healing hair and earth powers . She's 21 years old. Her code name is healing flower_

 _Merida Tracey Dunbroch:_

 _Daughter of the Dunbroch . she has red frizzy hair brown eyes. Her power is Telekinesis and teleportation . She's 22 years old . Her code name is the archer_

 _ **VIGILANTE SPYS**_

 _Jack Overland Frost :_

 _Has silver hair ocean blue eyes .Has ice and wind powers his 23 years old his code name is winter spirit_

 _Kristopher Ben Bjourmen:_

 _Has dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, his 23 years code name is Eath man. His powers is Earth_

 _Eugene Flynn Fitzurbeth:_

 _Has brunette hair his 23 years old brown eye colour. His powers is code name is the rider_

 _Hiccup Horrendos Haddock III:_

 _Has brunette hair hazel eye color .his 22 years old has lightning powers his code name is weapon guy_

 _STARLIGHT MOON_

 _ELSA,PITCH,TEMPEST AND IRIS FATHER. THE HEAD OF THE VIGILANTE SPIES PLANTINUM HAIR BLUE EYE COLOUR. MIND CONTROLING,WIND AND STARS_

 _PITCH BLACK MOON_

 _1_ _ST_ _SON OF STARLIGHT AND ANGELICA HAIR,PALE SKIN AND GREY EYE TO CONTROL NIGHTMARES_

 _TEMPEST MOON_

 _2_ _ND_ _SON OF STARLIGHT AND ANGELICA MOON. BLACK AND ORANGE HAUR COLOUR . HAZEL EYE COLOUR. ABILITY TO CONTROL WATER,WIND AND EARTH_

 _IRIS MOON_

 _1_ _ST_ _DAUGHTER OF STARLIGHT AND ANGELICA HAIR COLOUR, HAZEL EYE COLOUR. WIND AND STAR POWERS_

 _ELSA MOON_

 _2_ _ND_ _DAUGHTER OF STARLIGHT AND ANGELICA MOON_

 _ANGELICA MOON_

 _MOTHER TO PITCH,TEMPEST,IRIS AND ELSA. BLACK HAIR,HAZEL EYES . ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT_

 _ **PROLOUGE**_

 _IN THE ROYALS HEADQUARTERS_

 _Beep –Beep_

 _The alarm rang as more spies run toward the assembling ground all forming lines depending on their ages between 16-29 years except the trainers who were above 30_

 _As they all stood the head Mr. Arendelle came up to the podium and said :_

" _All royal spy we have been giving a contract to find the world best known_

 _criminal Pitch Black , you should all know that the vigilantes also got this_

 _assignment an also are on the search for him so I beg u to all try ur best to be the_

 _one to capture him and now my wife Iduna wil explain the game plan"_

 _then Mrs. Iduna came up the podium an explained:_

" _Now from the tracking we've done so far we were able to locate him in the old_

 _abandoned laboratory at the south end of New York were we believe he's waiting_

 _planning for his next attack on New york so you'll be divided the agents 16- 20 will_

 _be on working in the office watching the activity around the building round the_

 _building ,agents 21-22 we'll be on lookout while agents 23-27 we'll go in if any_

 _help needed agent 28 &29 we'll be back up but this plan we'll be put into action_

 _till 2 months from now until then you'll all train and carry out your personal_

 _?"_

 _YES MA'AM they all responded then left and went to their rooms and prepare for training._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND ALSO MY FIRST SPY STORY SO MEANING I MIGHT NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT SPY STUFF.**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

ELSA P.O.V

I ran and ran toward the main room and hid behind the pillars adjusting my headphones I spoke into it blooming flower what's your location right now; back door the healing flower is at the front door meaning no way for them to escape now winter flower blooming flower said good we are surrounding them I said archer where are you opposite I asked again look ahead of you laddie she said and looking up I saw her holding her hands up

3rd person P.O.V

SWOSH that was the sound heard when the archer had the men up on the air and winter flower froze some of the mess leg then hearing some men footstep pounding through out the building trying to escape though the doors and finding them locked they went towards the back door to see blooming flower there with her hand up in the air and water hovering above them then SLASH she had made a whip out of it and whipped the men to the side and using the water she bind their arms and legs they tried breaking out but the water was too strong for them ooh aren't the big boys able to break out of some little water blooming flower taunted and with one ore whip they spray of the sleeping dust they all fell into a deep sleep and walked away towards the main rom

Some men were able to run away towards the front door and they were met face to face with the healing flower who was sitting down like she was tired hmm what kind of agents do the royals even have one of the men said as they were about to push her out a big wall of earth rose up what the ? They all said in surprise looking up when the wall came down the girl was not there anymore rather a trail of flowers led around them turning around they saw the same girl standing and lifting her hand up the plants all grew and made a cage with the men in it then spraying the same dust the men also fell all on the floor. She huffed as she ran out.

The girls all standing I the main room with all the men captured winter flower started questioning them who is your master mind no answer I thin she asked who is your boos if you don't answer I promise you'll all become frozen trophies, dangling stems pets in a cage and maybe a bind of flesh the archer threated huuu the men all gasped okay we'll tell you our boss is maleficent

Good blooming flower said now were is she and what is her plan healing flower asked still no answer then icicles' were made poking at all their throats okay I'll tell you she's in the old tower within the forest one of the men said well done boys archer healer keep an eye on them let me call back up to get this men to lock them up winter flower said

The prison guards cars had come and the men had all been locked in to be taken into the prison base well done Winter another job well done the prisoner officer said thanks just doing my job she said come on girls lets go tomorrows work she said as they all went toward the trees and coming out on their bikes and turning back she said to him and make sure those boys don't run away even though their stupid they are cunning and then they drove off each having on their black jacket a symbol showing their code name and their power

A/N: HOPE I TREID PLS HAVE MERCY ON THE COMMENTS DON'T WORRY THE BOY WILL BE COMING OUT NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : MORNING COFEE**

 **3** **rd** person P.O.V

Elsa wake up, wake up Elsa ,Elsa, Elsa HUGH Anna I'm awake no need to yell anymore Elsa said I wasn't yelling Anna yelled what I say Elsa said fine just come down quickly we have work remember Anna said sure just give me 15 minutes Elsa said.

ELSA'S P.O.V

After Anna left my room I quickly went into my bathroom and took a quick bath I came out after wearing my bath robe then putting my hair in a towel I left the bathroom then taking a dryer I dried my hair and curled the tip and packed it in a loose ponytail and going into my walk-in-closet I took out a simple blue dress and put it on then wearing a white jacket I put on a white flip-flop .

Coming down the stairs I saw my sisters and my cousins all sitting down eating breakfast wow I heard Punzie say what I asked isn't it strange we woke up before Elsa she said again sure you woke up before me lets have breakfast I said well we thought you had breakfast so we kind of ate everything left and there no other food the fridge is empty we ate everything yesterday as celebration Merida said Sure kk I'll just buy coffee at that coffee shop near workplace

I drove to the jewel shop and we all came down I quickly went across the street to the coffee shop opposite that read GUARDIANS CAFÉ I walked in and went to the front counter no one was there only the barista who was just cleaning the coffee machine hi I said hi he replied what may I get you he asked well maybe just a medium sized chocolate milk shake can you get that I said smiling sure he replied and started making my order then after about 5 minutes he handed it over to me here you go he said thanks I said taking a sip it taste so great how much will it be I asked well considering since you're the first customer he said and how your so pretty he said silently WHAT I half-yelled; nothing he defended its on the house he said and started cleaning the counter ok thanks I said but I'll make it up to you somehow I continued sure just maybe you can come again he said instead of asking yeah sure maybe bye I said and walked out and went back to the store when my shift was over I my and ,my cousins to shop in the mall for clothes and some groceries and then we went home

Jacks P.O.V

Waking up with an explosion is a sign that Eugene was trying to make breakfast I quickly left my room to see my other roommates hiccup and Kristoff running down I joined them I entered the kitchen to see it upside down eggs stuck to the ceiling and waffles on the counter yeast on floor flour on the flour and milk dripping from the ceiling like raindrops and nutella on the plates the kitchen was a mess Eugene how many times do we have to say never make food Hiccup said trying to walk through the flour and meeting Eugene near the sink now you have to clean up he said and taking a broom, packer and mop we handed it to him and went up this was the case whenever Eugene tried cooking I went upstairs took a bath and wore a brown leggings and a white shirt on top I wore my blue hoodie I went down and saw Hiccup setting breakfast thanks Hic I said taking a bite from the sandwich and taking the coffee in my hand I gulped it down then taking my key from the table I went out got on my bike and drove to my workplace at the guardians café I went to the back and put on my apron then went to the counter then as I was cleaning the counter a girl came in wearing a blue dress she came up and said hi; Hi what may I get you I asked her well maybe just a medium sized chocolate milkshake can you get that she said smiling at me sure I replied and turned towards the machine and started to make her order when it was done I handed it to her she took it and sipped out of it thanks, how much will it be she said well considering you're the first customer I said and how your so pretty I said silently WHAT I heard her yell nothing I defended its on the house I continued I said cleaning the counter trying to distract myself from looking at her ok thanks but I'll make it up to you she said sure just come again I said instead of asking yeah sure maybe bye she said leaving I couldn't stop looking at her walk away

 **A/N: I HOPE I TRIED**


End file.
